narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nikukei
is a Kumogakure kunoichi. Daughter to the leader of the Kinkaku Force, she is constantly under the scrutiny of the village as the expectation for great things continues to persist. Fortunately for her, the untapped reservoir of prodigy-hood lie dormant with in her, in the form of a limit she inherited from her mother's side of the family. As a recently inducted jōnin, she now faces the threat that continues to rattle the shinobi world. It is her goal to do right by her parents as well as her respective clans, as she seeks to become not only a beacon of piece and collaboration at home, but abroad as well. Niku is also the leader of her own unit within the village, one that she often has accompany her on more hazardous and difficult missions. Appearance Abilities Niku is known to hold a high place in the list of powerful young shinobi that Kumo has produced in the past few years. As the daughter of a Kei and the granddaughter or C, nothing less was expected of her as several higher ups monitored her exceptional growth. From a young age she showed a particular aptitude of ninjutsu and nature transformation, being able to perform medium level water and wind techniques from the age of 3 and half to 4. Her intellectual prowess and chakra prowess was further shown she became one of the youngest sages in the world by perfectly balancing the two opposing chakra at the tender age of 11. Combined with her growing physical prowess and raw kenjutsu skills, in lieu of her father's diligence to training the body as well as the mind, Niku is poised to become a very important centerpiece in Kumo's force, as she looks to surpass two of Kumo's strongest kunoichi. Chakra Prowess While most believe Niku's large reserves are a natural birthright, that is largely untrue. While her mother's side of the family did gift her with a particularly potent, developed and easily visible chakra, it did little to increase her reserves. What it did allow for was a level of elemental manipulation that went well beyond what Kumo had seen before. It was through this that she gained constant comparisons to a young Kakashi, who himself noted that it was extraordinarily rare to see a person with such developed elemental chakra at such a young age. It was later revealed that this was largely the consequence of Niku's dormant Kekkei Tōta, which according the mother had appeared in the family history before, though other members say that the KT's development is the result of a highly developed chakra that has existed in the family line for generations. Thus some have compared the origins of her extraordinarily to that of the chicken or the egg question, as none of her immediate family are sure what manifested first, the rather developed chakra, or the KT that seemingly goes with it. However, in order to reach the Kage-level chakra reserves that Niku displays today, she first had to expand them from the average levels that she was born with. To do so, she adopted several of the methods her father used, particularly the use of shadow clone techniques, slowly expanding her technique repertoire in order to encompass more and more chakra taxing techniques, pushing the envelope in both training and on missions. In particular, she began to use the Kumo's own personal treasures, using them in order to force herself to optimize her chakra usage in order to prevent herself dying in the process of using them. It has been duly noted that she made at least one trip to the hospital because of this. However, it was shown to over time have a positive effect on her reserves, as the grew in tandem to her treasured tool usage, allowing her to become more and more comfortable using them, as well as using them for an extended period of time. The most discernible example of her chakra prowess is her chakra control, which she can utilize to display the basic skills that mark her as a capable shinobi. It is shown that she is able to release her chakra in controlled shockwaves in order to unbalance the opponent in battle or disrupt a ninjutsu based technique. Her chakra control is further attested to by her use of chakra flow with several melee weapons, ranging from her father's swords to any available weapon on the battle field. Matching Darui, she has showcased the ability to cut through other blades when only armed with a kunai that was enhanced by one of the elemental affinities that make up her Kekkei Tōta. Because her physical prowess is not as high as her father's Nikukei made up for it by learning Tsunade's technique, making this the greatest testament to her chakra control as she has shown the ability to match her father in strength and durability when utilizing this form, something that impressed him greatly. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Possessing proficiency over the Fire Release, Water Release, and Wind Release, Niku combines them to form her personal Kekkei Tōta known as the Cloud Release. This ability allows her to manipulate and create the substance that we know as clouds for a variety of purposes, particularly offensive and defensive maneuvers. She has shown the ability to trap the opponent within the substance, creating a rather durable rope that is capable of constricting the tied opponent should Nora choose to do so. Niku is also proficient in the shape transformation aspect of her Kekkei Tōta, using it to adorn herself and her comrades with the typical floating scarf that marks a Gathering Cloud member. It is said that this "cloud scarf" can expand to protect Niku from attacks, particularly those of ninjutsu quality, forming a barricade around her person as well as other allies who possess it. This scarf also possesses an absorption quality, allowing her to defend herself from ninjutsu based attacks by absorbing the chakra that renders them effective. Perhaps the most noteworthy aspect is the ability for the cloud to harden, allowing it to absorb the kinetic force and momentum of taijutsu and kenjutsu attacks, normally a weakness against such an object. This is done by utilizing two of the base elements, wind and water, to harden the cloud in question into an ice cloud, i.e. a cloud that can produce ice and hail. As noted before, Niku has utilized shape transformation for a variety of purposes, particularly in utilizing expansive and minute cloud constructs. Noting that her particular style of cloud had particularly advantageous absorption qualities, she devised a means of forming it into an armor that she would later dub Cloud Release Chakra Mode. As stated prior, it maintains the ability to absorb chakra, particularly that of highly taxing techniques. Because the chakra mode is linked to Niku, she then gains the ability to utilize this chakra for her own motivations in an immediate manner. The chakra mode itself can vary in size, anywhere from a fine almost invisible cloud layer situated around her person, to large bulging clouds that release blasts of chakra and shockwaves at the opponent. It should be noted that she can convert the chakra in those clouds to water, allowing her to use them as a medium for her water based ninjutsu. This in particular can allow her to expel the cloud release chakra mode and its contained water to create an effective hiding maneuver. The clouds that form her armor are also capable of absorbing chakra through a medium, particularly weapons, as well as people that they come into contact with, making them a rather dangerous substance to handle. It is unknown if there is a limit to how much chakra can be absorbed, though it has been noted that the clouds expand in size. Besides offensive aspects, Niku is capable of erecting cloud barriers that vary in size based upon the proportion of chakra imbued in them. She is also capable of making cloud clones that revert to a suffocating and absorbing cloud substance when defeated. Because of her impressive chakra control, Niku can create cloud constructs to break bad falls as well as cloud suspensions in order to remain in open space above the ground. A particularly useful technique is the cloud hiding ability that allows her to spy on targets from the skies above without having to worry about being spotted. It is also well documented that she can create an extraordinary amount of cloud cover should she will it so, enough to cover an entire village if necessary. Niku can then used the gathered clouds to launch a variety of damaging water and lightning techniques on the opponent(s) in question, particularly large armies. This enables her to be one of the few people besides Sasuke and her father that are capable of creating and utilizing a vaunted lightning technique, the former being its creator and the latter being a flawless replicator. However, due to the nature of her cloud creation, Niku's usage is notably faster and more efficient, and coupled with her large reserves, endows her with ability to use this tech 2-4 times a day, whereas Sasuke could only use it once. It is for this reason that she is known as the Storm Cloud Maiden for most take it as a bad omen when clouds began gathering on a sunny day. They know it means that Kei's daughter is coming. Sensory Perception Senjutsu Like her father, Nikukei learned the ins and outs of natural energy from a group of entities, though hers were of the supernatural variety. Unlike her father, who attained his from squid, Nikukei gained hers from a race of supernatural birds known as Thunderbirds. How she met them was through accident, in particular her newly realized Kekkei Tōta, which she has since become quite proficient in. As beings that inhabit and originate from storms, they mistook her cloud creating prowess for a brethren of theirs, considering the nature of her mood at the time when she was creating it. However, that is beyond the point, as Nikukei's ability was ultimately enough to merit the teaching of senjutsu. As with most, she achieves this through the activation of Sage Mode, where she gains markings on her face reminiscent of a thunderbird's and the pigmentation of her eyes change; the marking of a perfect sage. When it comes to gathering natural energy, it something that she must do while remaining immobile, otherwise the ratio will be off and she will turn to stone. She compensates for this by either riding a summoned thunderbird or manifesting an avatar; this allows her to remain immobile while still being effective in battle. As for the nature of her senjutsu, she uses it to empower her nature transformations, in particular her Lightning Release, allowing her to match some of her father's feats despite possessing a lesser proficiency for the art. N has also been shown to use it in conjunction with her Cloud Release, allowing her to produce more potent and greater reaching storms to attack large forces with. It is also said to increase the potency of her Kirin to even greater heights, allowing it to potentially target several people as opposed to one. By N's own admission, this particular style forms the backbone of some of her abilities, allowing her to hold her own against particularly powerful opponents.... Kenjutsu Intelligence Trivia *Her image is Nora Floriann Leoria from The World Only God Knows. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality